Fighter
by AshtheFox
Summary: Adam was just a regular person with to loves of life. But not every life can turn out more different. This Adventure gives the main hunter the meaning of "you'll never find what you want, until your not looking for it".
1. How did it Happen

A story of a boy with two intrests, the Martial Arts and Hunting monsters.

Chapter 1: How did it happen

Adam; Male Age; 21, Weapon of choice: Great Sword, Bold Natured, known as the "Brawler", OFten rushes into any conflict as long as it aids his party.

While collecting after a great hunt with some friends, Adam realized his training started in half-an-hour."Awww. We have to pick this up later guys, But i had a feelingI'm close to getting the Jasper" Adam rushingly while getting out the door."I'll be back in 45 minutes , K?". Adams friends, Krissy and Antonio. Antonio replied with a "Hurry up then, guy!"

Antonio: Male Age; 22, Weapon of choice; Hammer, Adamant Natured, Known as the "Support", Has the tendency to give others what they need...and do damage in the mean time.

Krissy: Male Age; 16, Weapon of choice; , Relaxed Natured, Known as the "Artillery", Usually finds the target first and stalls till the others come.

As Adam arrives to his destination, his training can begin. He knows he wont need it for the life he lives, he liked to pretend this was his training for Monster Hunter. This gave him his momentum, muttering to himself "I'm a Hunter!" for every fight. Some of these sparring matches sometimes gave him the urge to hunt monsters with different tactics. Such as practising doging under the water ( or let alone fighting under water), Or reading the right time to block. But, to what felt like five minutes, his class was over.  
His first intention, get home and start his hunt.

The whole drive home, Adam was thinking of what he wanted. There was one weapon of his he had his eye on to upgrade for a long time. His favourite weapon, Usurper's Storm. He needed only one thing, Jinouga's Jasper, the one rare drop that Adam has the worst luck to find.

As the drive felt like a life time, the sky grew dark. Lightning jolted to the ground, and a dark figure appeared over the tree line in the distance.  
Adam thought it as an illusion, but every flash of lightning gave the same image, an image Adam would know anywhere. Jinouga. Once he realized what it was,  
the lightning came down just in front of his car, making him swerve to the edge of the road, having him fall into the near by forest.

As Adam regained consciousness, he notices a soft blue through the dark green of the forest. it seemed to be some kind of jewel but he couldn't make out what it was. His first thought was to get home as fast as humanly possible. It took a good twenty-eight, or so, minutes to run back. He didn't know what the jewel capible of so, he didn't show his friends when he got back. Instead he brought it to his room downstairs and observed it a little more, pondering where or what it came from. Especially if he found it in a forest, on the ground. He decided to rest and deal with it in the morning.

That night, the storm got worse. The lightning got so close, you could practically touch it. The sound of the storm woke Adam up. He went to his window only to find the image again. "Jinouga?" Adam whispered with question. he can't believe his eyes. The very same silouette he saw not five hours earlier. His gaze in awe was short for the image moved. Like a wolf, it gave out a power-  
filled howl. With that the jewel started glowing a soft blue light. Adams eyes are fixed on the strange moving image as it howls with a stronger sense of emotion. As the howling continues, the glow strengthens in the jewel. But Adam doesn't notice, still focused on a ( to his knowledge) a real life Jinouga.  
The silouette turns it's head and stares at Adam with peircing Blue eyes. This gave Adam the feeling of a connection with the monster, but the tought was interupted from a glowing blue reflection in the window. He turns to see the jewel and had one thought cross his mind. "Then, that must mean that's..." Before his tought was finished, one last howl pierced his ears, making the jewel glow immensely. Adam was looking at the jewel only to see the light, and then...nothing.

As Adam's body tried to recover, it made it hard for him to wake. Forcibly opening his eyes, he did. Only to find that he was in a house he never saw before. To his knowledge, he remembers a light, and nothing even recalling his life back home. Suddenly, a knock on the door. Adam went to see who it was. A man dressed in armor greeted Adam, "Ahh, you're awake, good."  
Adam's only thought was the questions he needed answered so he openly asked the man " Where am I?" The man then said, "Why you're in Moga Village young man, a little village just off the shore." Adam ran out the door, still in his underwear mind you, to look around. He saw the village and almost feinted in awe.  
"I...Its real? What am I doing here?"


	2. Just Getting Up

Chapter 2; Just Getting up

Adam didn't know it, but he felt like he wasn't from here. He didn't know anyone or where everything is in town. However the Man who woke him up stated " Adam, quit messing around, you've lived here with your friends your whole life." Adam was in a state of amnesia, he couldn't think straight. "Well, I was pretty nervous my first day as well." the man said playfully. "what? First day?"."Yah, for training, you guys wanted to be hunters right?"."Us guys".  
"your friends? Tony and Krissy?". Adam had no recolection of who they were. But he felt glad he wasn't alone. Having no place to go, he gave out a "K" and went inside to get ready.

"Now, i gave you some armor to get ready. Nothing amazing just leather, you have to get amazing stuff on your own. Gwa ha ha." That guy started getting to Adam. Adam has the thought "I may not like him too much, but he's the only one i can trust." After finishing, the man said "Well'I understand you may forget who you are, no surprise there. We did find you passed out in the woods."  
"The Woods?" Adam got a feint blur of the woods, falling to the grass, and a blue light. But the thought passed quickly when the random person broke his train of thought."Anyway... I suppose I should tell you who I am. Now don't get me wrong, I have a name, but you must refer to me as Sensei, got it?"  
Sensei, Adam pronounced the title like he knew to say it the day he was born.

"So, Sensei, um.. what am I training for again?" Adam said with hesitance.  
"To hunt monsters of course, dont you even know tha...sorry"."Well, I do now Thanks!" Adam said with a stern look. " I said I'm sorry, anyway our village has been attacked everynight by monsters that don't even belong in Moga Woods. We can hold them off but the time has come to kill them off.  
But because of the attacks getting more fierce, the guild decided to lower the age limit to hunt. So now, as long as the individual is accompanied by at least one other hunter of legal age. Hunters ages 16-20 can hunt. we call them AP hunters"."What does that stand for? AP?"." Apprenticeship Hunter". Adam still had one more question he thought important.

"Um.. Where are my friends now?". Adam thought if he did have friends, they would know more than him. They could probably explain more."Your friends?  
Tony and Krissy? they're at the Guild, getting registered to be a hunter, which we should be now let's go Lets Go!"."Okay!" 


	3. The Ropes

Chapter 3; The Ropes

After Rushing through an annoying process called getting dressed, Adam headed, with Sensei, to the guild. Upon arrival, Adam met his two friends at the lounge area. Tony yelled out in excitement "There he is! There he is!" Adam felt discouraged and relieved at the same time. Krissy then flagged him to sit with them. So Adam and Sensei made their way to the table to talk."Alright guys, i assume you havent heard yet but we found Adam recently in the woods unconcious"."Oh no, are you ok?"Krissy replied with both hands covering his mouth.  
"I'm...Alive anyway" Adam stated." That's the spirit" Sensei said loudly "So let's get to it"."Hang on" Tony demanded.

"We don't know what we're even doing, like what do we do as a group or what weapon we need"."That's a good point Tony" Sensei agreed. "Alrighty then, I suppose the best thing is to learn hands on so lets grab you a weapon". So Sensei took them to the blacksmith at the port, informing him on their training.  
"Alrighty, the blacksmith is letting you choose the weapon you want, but the weapons are going to be iron, not amazing but good for beginners".First up was Adam," I...I don't...know what I want"."Well answer me this, do you prefer Sharp, Pierce, or Blunt?"."Sharp"."Do you Block or Dodge?"."um..Both really".  
"Okay,are you a Heavy Hitter or a Attack and Retreat fighter?"."Definately a Heavy Hitter"."Ok then I suggest...","Wait" Adam interupted. He gazed into the blacksmiths workshop to see a sword. A Great Sword hanging from the ceiling.  
"I think.. I want to use that"."The great sword?" Sensei asked "but those are pretty hard to handle"."Then I just have to master it don't I?".Hah, I guess you do, you always did look for a challenge". As the others took Sensei's stupid survey, Adam wondered to himself."Did I? I usually looked for challenges?".

Krissy was up for a weapon next. "I already have an idea of how I'll hunt".  
"Oh, then go ahead and pick out whatever you want" Sensei proclaimed. So Krissy went to the blacksmith to have him put together a simple light bowgun. "It's just the standard gun, easy load but poor accuracy and jams like hell. That's why most hunters call it a Bastard bowgun".  
"It's all you'll need for now, don't worry" Sensei explained. "Sensei?  
Can i ask you something?". "What?". "What is your weapon? We haven't seen you with one recently". "Well for training purposes, I didn't bring it.  
But, I always put my trust in my Gunlance. Anyway Tony, you're next."  
Now Tony went to the blacksmith and stated "I tried to study every weapon type we can use, but nothing seems more appealing to me than the simple Hammer". "Okay, hammer it is" said the smith. "Well okay, as you guys are getting used to your weapon, I'll go ste a destination for us".

Through all that, Adam couldn't get what Sensei said out of his mind. "I always go for a challenge? Maybe".This gave him a small glimmer of memories. Him training, sparring others, pushing himself to the very limit.  
As He thinks harder about who he is,"C'mon Adam, We're heading out!". The other hunters where waiting at the docksheading to their destination. Adam was about to leave, almost forgetting his weapon. So he rushfully got his Iron great sword , not knowing its weight, almost dragging his feet toward the boat.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked. Sensei replied "Well...I thought that the woods would be to easy, despite finding you earlier, so I figured we would go somewhere a bit harsher. The Flooded Forest"."But isn't that a bit much for us?" asked Krissy." Maybe it's good for us" stated Tony. "Right, underwater hunting is a hard skill to develop so I thought there's no better time than to learn now". Tony informed the group that "umm...un...under water?"."Yah, why?" asked Adam. Tony stuttered "Uh..well i..it's..it's just, never...  
nevermind, I..I'll be fine. Don't worry"."Okay" Adam said with concern. Adam wondered why Tony would be afraid of the water. He felt like he should know this, he was his friend after all."I want to know but it seems rude to ask straight up, maybe I should ask Sensei".

Adam darted straight for Sensei. But as he was about to speak, the boat started to shift around and tilt to either side. The waves were breaking over the boat, having Tony and Krissy fall on deck. Adam stumbled toward the mass post, trying to determine what is causing the sudden crash. Sensei was hanging over the railing with the same idea. But all he saw was what looked like long snakes with legs. However, one caught his eye because it was roughly five times the size of the others. Sensei shouted "They're Ludroth, and the leader's with them. Grab the ballista and RELOAD!".

Adam couldn't find the ammunition for the ballista, whatever stash on the deck washed into the sea. "You'll have to get the ammo from the barracks!" Sensei shouted toward Adam and Tony. Krissy was on the rails holding them for dear life. Adam grabbed Tony an started dragging him toward the barrack door. Every step he took was countered by water sliding across the floor, trying to make him fall. After a grueling attempt to get the ammo, Adam basically slid Tony across the watery deck into the doors rim. Tony, scared beyond belief, grabbed to the rim and started muttering to himself. Adam couldn't make out what he was saying, but he had no time for that now. He first had to find the ammo. The barracks were filthy, it had barrels of spoiled food and decomposed pickels. Broken and spilt bottles of soda. And it smelt like vinegar and milk. The ammo was easy to find though, it was leaning against the wall.  
the ammo looked like long metal harpoons with serrated tips. Adams first thought was "Got it, let's do this".

Adam has the ammo. He was able to carry ten of the arrows. The rough waves started to calm down, but they weren't over. Adam was able to run straight to Sensei with the ballista ammo. He gave half to Sensei and ran to the second ballista. Sensei explained "Okay, these things are automatic so just put the ammo into the chamber, it'll do the rest!"."...Got it" Adam shouted in excitement. "Don't waste your shot okay?" Sensei demanded. "Okay" Adam replied. "And aim for the leader, he won't be hard to miss. Okay FIRE!".  
Adam pulled the mechanism and fired a harpoon, perfectly straight, toward the big shadow in the water. The force of the shot was enough to startle the beast. The monster screamed in pain and anger while jumping out of the sea.  
Sensei found his opportunity and took fire, unleashing every thing he had.  
With this, the beast fell into the water. The shadow of the beast swam away in a pool of blood. Leaving behind a red trail in the water toward the Flooded Forest.


End file.
